bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarda
Sarda was a Ta-Matoran who resided in Mahri Nui. History Early History Sarda began his life on an island inhabited by Matoran. He was once friends with Toa Lesovikk and Idris. However, Lesovikk was sent on a mission that killed his entire team. While the Toa was away, the island's Turaga lost his sanity and sent the entire Matoran population to the realm of Karzahni. Karzahni Along with the other inhabitants of his old island, Sarda was presumably forced to surrender his Kanohi and any tools he wielded. Karzahni then "Fixed" them in an attempt to make them better than they once were. However, the result made them twisted and wrong. Disgusted by his creations, Karzahni banished them to the Southern Continent and out of his sight. Sarda, who now wore a Huna, was sent with this group and inhabited Mahri-Nui. Great Cataclysm Many years later, when the Great Cataclysm rocked the Matoran Universe, Mahri-Nui and Voya-Nui detached from the Southern Continent and shot upwards, towards the surface of the planet. Mahri-Nui broke off of Voya-Nui and sank into The Pit. Sarda was in Mahri-Nui at this time and was dragged down with it. He, along with many other unfortunate Matoran resisting in Mahri-Nui, was mutated by the chemical known as 'Mutagen', which was present in the Pit's waters as a result of the Great Cataclysm. Mahri-Nui While on Mahri-Nui, Sarda did not do much. His first major appearance was when he accompanied Defilak, Gar and Idris on their mission through the Pit. The team was caught by Pridak's army of Takea sharks and were held hostage. When they failed to tell Pridak of the Kanohi Ignika Pridak thrust Sarda out of the cave and into the sharks. Luckily, Sarda was saved by Toa Lesovikk, who had condemned himself to the Pit after learning Sarda and the other Matoran who were originally from their homeland had been sent off Karzahni. Lesovikk defeated the sharks and confronted Karzahni, who had journeyed to the Pit to seek revenge on the Toa Mahri. Karzahni caught Lesovikk in his chains. If Sarda had not encouraged Lesovikk, by telling him he was still a Toa, then they both could have been killed. Instead, Sarda fell unconscious after having a vision of an alternate past where the Matoran of Mahri-Nui were unable to find any pockets of air and they all perished. Lesovikk was unable to get to him in time before the Mutagen mutated Sarda fully into a water breather. When Sarda became consious again, they went in search of Idris, who had also just been mutated into a water breather and was found just outside Mahri-Nui. The Trio then set off after Karzahni again only to witness him being defeated by Makuta Teridax. However, despite his mind being destroyed in the battle, Karzahni was able to use his Kanohi Olisi on Lesovikk, trapping him in a false reality in which he had not hesitated and he had managed to save the lives of the members of his Team. With Lesovikk trapped in this illusion, Sarda and Idris were forced to set the trap themselves. They managed to attract Karzahni's attention but would also have been caught in it too had Lesovikk not emerged from his illusion and pulled them out of the way. Following this Lesovikk found the remains of Ehlek's Breathing Aparatus and was able to fix it. The two Matoran decided that it should be used by Idris so that she could return to Mahri-Nui. Sarda then accompanied Lesovikk back into the Pit. Some time later, the duo came across Hydraxon, who thought they were escaped prisoners and engaged them in battle, However, Lesovikk was able to convince him they were not and allied with him instead. Spherus Magna During Teridax's battle with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. It is unknown if Sarda took shleter, but he survived the impact. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Sarda. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and he is currently residing at the reformed planet. Due to the fact that Sarda did not approuch Kopaka and Pohatu with Lesovikk in The Powers That Be, it is likely that he and Lesovikk recently parted company. Abilities and Traits *Being a Ta-Matoran, Sarda would have controled the Element of Fire. However, being a Matoran, he did not have this ability yet. *Due to his exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Sarda was both mutated and became a water breather. However, these effects were ereased once Mata Nui recreated Spherus Magna and returned all of the Mutated Beings of the Matoran Universe to their original states. *Sarda was also given weapons upon being sent to the Southern Continent by Karzahni. However, by the time of the events in the Pit, Sarda wielded a Claw and a Customized version of the Electro Blade. Set Infomation *Sarda was released in 2007 in the 8940 Karzahni Set. *Sarda's piece count amounted to 31 of the set's 373 pieces. *Interestingly, in the story Idris was the only Matoran of the two to have a breathing aparatus but, in their set release, both of them had one. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' - Mentioned *''Dreams of Destruction Trivia *The Sarda set actually has a breathing apparatus while the character does not. *Sarda was the only Ta-Matoran in the 2007 story. *Sarda was also Greg Farshtey's favourite Matoran of 2007. Category:Matoran Category:2007 Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:The Pit Category:Matoran Universe